Pages Of My Life
by russianderpkitten
Summary: Join Gumi as she reads through her old journal during her senior year of high school. Discover how her own younger sister, Uta, destroyed her life. Full of feels and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Dust was released freely into the air, flying wherever it pleased, including through Gumi's nose. "Achoo!" The greenette exclaimed as she sneezed, covering her nose with her hands. The twenty-year old was going through her closet, tossing out several old papers and books from her high school years. 'Wow, I was quite the unorganized student.' The woman thought to herself as she ran her finger through the countless, out-of-order tests and quizzes she had once taken. 'Not like I'm any different now,' Gumi sighed, grabbing all the papers at once and dropping them into her light pink trash bin. She then examined the contents of her room, frowning at the sight of papers, clothes, and suitcases scattered across the room. "People would take me for a hoarder if they saw this.." Gumi mumbled to herself as she once again walked over to her closet and skimmed through it, an aged, grey notebook catching her eye. "That's.." She quickly grabbed the book, and flipped to the first page, reading every single word printed on it.

Dear Diary, September 6th, 2009

Today was my first day of school. Joy. I can't wait to start doing all this homework I'll be getting! .. Yeah no. But on the bright side, Uta is now in the same school as me~! I'm an junior and she's a freshman. Also, Miku, Gumiya, and I are all in the same class! And Oliver just started middle school! I just hope I won't see her bullying Momo in the hallways, though. She had always bullied her on a minor scale, but now it's been a bit overboard and I don't know why... She's so sweet around me. Well, as her big sister, I will scold her if I notice such behavior.

- Megpoid Gumi.

Gumi stared blankly at her old writing on the paper, her hands shaking violently and trying deperately to keep the tears in her eyes from flowing. Memories of the past was never easy and always full of smiles. The green-haired woman had learned that fact the hard way, four years ago. Gumi had always seemed like a strong and independent woman, but when it came to reality, she was the complete opposite. Rubbing her eyes, Gumi sat herself down in the chair by her desk and flipped to the next page, ready to remember the painful events of her junior year of high school.

O/C: Hey guys~ Sorry about how short this chapter is, but the next one will be longer~! Please review, so I can get better! Just please don't be /too/ harsh. To explain things for those who may be confused, Uta/Defoko is Gumi's younger sister, and Oliver is her younger brother. Gumi was in the process of moving, which is why there are suitcases and why she is randomly cleaning out her closet. The journal is from her senior year, the worst year of her life. Hope that helped, and more importantly, hope you enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 2

Gumi rested her index finger on the page, reluctantly dragging it across the neatly-written words.

9/16/2009

Dear Diary,

I'm so pissed at Defoko, I can't even explain my anger on paper.

But I will try.

I caught her picking on Momo in the hallway again, cursing at her and calling her names.

It's only the beginning of the school year too!

This is and was not the little sister I know, and mother didn't raise an of us this way! I don't even understand why Momo keeps sticking with her. I was in this situation once before, but she needs to realize Defoko is abusing her. I told mother, but she didn't really punish her, as usual. Uta has always been her favorite..

Gosh. I better not see this again...

- Megpoid Gumi.

Gumi closed her eyes, remininsing the events of that specific day. The day didn't appear to be significant, but a certain phrase that had pierced the woman through the heart had stuck with her.

It was the sole reason she had remembered, she wouldn't have bothered to carve it into her mind otherwise.

She hadn't remembered the exact details of the day, but she could still picture the event that was the turning point of her life.

The image was crystal clear, and she took a deep breath as she rewinded the moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you, bullying people is /not/ acceptable!"

The younger Gumi screeched as she accelerated, keeping up with her little sister, who was speeding up ahead of her.

"Mhm."

Uta replied, rolling her eyes and concentrating ahead of her. The gentle, autumn breeze passing by and pushing strand of hair, impairing her vision slightly.

Pushing her lavender hair to the side, she continued speed-walking to their house, attempting to block out Gumi's non-stop ranting.

Unfortunately for Uta, it wasn't effective.

"Ugh, just shut up already! You don't get it!"

Uta finally responded, angrily as she sprinted over to their house, which was only feet away.

Running up the steps, the purple-haired teenager tripped over the last stair, falling on her knees.

Gumi witnessed the accident occur, and impulsively raced over to her younger sibling.

A genuine look of concern replaced her angered face from before, as she attempted to examine her knees for wounds.

The greenette reached out her hand to touch the girl's knee, but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't touch me!" Uta screeched as she slapped the older girl's cheek.

"I hate you, Gumi!"

She yelled as she stole the key from her older sister's pocket and opened the front door, leaving the shocked, saddened senior girl alone.

~ Gumi P.O.V ~

How long have I been sitting here..?

I looked up at the sky, it was still light out but the sun was slowly making its way down, to be replaced by the radiance of the moon.

I then glanced at my school bag, and the crumpled up homework stuffed inside its pockets.

I had done it shortly after Defoko had entered the house, with my blurred vision and my lack of concentration.

My history teacher won't be happy...

From the corner of my eye, I saw my mom's van drive in from the corner, gradually slowing down as it approached the house.

I finally found the guts to take a look at my watch.

5:30.

Shit.

The stronger gust from before blew my hair into my face, and I waited for it to slow down before parting it back to normal.

As my mother pulled into the driveway, she looked at me strangely.

I already knew what she was thinking.

But as she stepped out of the driver's seat and made her way inside the house, she didn't dare spend a minute of her day to ask what was wrong.

There were clearly more important things to do, like talk to Defoko about her day.

Let's see.. She just walked in about a minute ago.. So...

5.

4.

3.

2.

1-

"Uta, honey~ I'm home!"

The brunette called out to greet her favorite daughter, no, favorite child.

"Hey mom." Defoko responded as she poked her head through the door.

"How was your day? Would you like a snack?"

Mom asked, the ends of her lips stretching and forming a slight smile.

"It was okay, and no thanks."

She replied apathetically, as she returned to her bedroom and locked the door.

This was the regular routine in my house, except I'm not usually outside my home, crying like a five year old.

Suddenly, I could hear a creak of a door from inside the house, and smaller footsteps were heard, slowly walking downstairs.

"Mom~?"

A blonde, twelve-year old asked shyly.

'Ollie.' I thought to myself as I listened to the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Where's Gumi?"

"She's outside on the steps for some reason."

"Still? I-I mean, okay."

Oliver ran down the steps, made a sharp right turn and turned the knob to the door, opening it.

Startled, I jumped up, backing up and almost falling backwards onto the hardened concrete.

Ignoring my almost-injury, my younger brother took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay, sis?"

He asked, his face buried into my shirt.

"Yes, just Defoko and I again.."

"Oh."

Ollie replied, hugging me tighter, hinting that he did not want to let go.

"I know she hates you, but you'll always be my favorite big sister."

He said, finally letting go of me and letting out a warm smile.

I smiled back at him, patting his head and running my cold hands through his beautiful, light blonde hair.

Finally, I noticed that the usual, cerulean color of the afternoon sky was fading away, and instead was painted purple, yellow, and orange, those too slowly disappearing to be replaced with a void of black.

Will I ever disappear like that..?

"Hey Ollie, it's late. Let's go back inside." I ordered, opening the door slightly as I signaled him with my free hand.

"Okay~" He replied obediently, following me inside the house.

I sort of ignored Oliver when we got inside, because I raced to my room as soon as possible.

I just jumped on my bed and threw the blankets over my head.

For some reason, even after Oliver's kind words.. I couldn't get the "I hate you, Gumi!" out of my head..

~ Uta P.O.V ~

I smirked to myself as I peered through the crack of Gumi's door, watching her cry herself to sleep.

How pathetic.

You, big sister, you who I once respected, never I thought you were /this/ much of a crybaby.

You've changed a lot, and I don't like that.

I know that I truly mean it when I say I hate her.

Stepping away from her room, I tiptoed down the staircase and took a sharp right turn into the kitchen, where my mother stood.

My stupid, gullible mother.

'Time to feed her a bit of juicy information, yes?' I thought to myself, an evil smile tugging at my lips.

~ Third Person P.O.V ~

Gumi blinked, shocked about she remembered that section of that day so clearly. She could still feel the pain of those words, for her heart was throbbing, and it felt as if a dagger had stabbed her in the heart as she was reading.

But the woman knew, that it would only get worse from here...

O/C: Yeah I suck xD. But please, review! ;-; I want to know if you guys like this~


End file.
